


The First Time

by LilySienna



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySienna/pseuds/LilySienna
Summary: An exploration of Connor and Risa's first time being intimate. Shameless smut tbh because Conrisa is golden





	The First Time

Connor and Risa stumbled into the room they would share at the Tyler Foundation, exhausted and giddy from a day of celebrations. It was the kind of thing Connor thought he would never do again when he was given that Unwind order so long ago. As he absentmindedly reached up to rub the seams on his neck and down his arms, he saw Risa watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
"Like what you see?" he smirked, which he expected to earn him a playful swat. To his surprise, Risa looked away shyly and blushed.  
"I-I was just thinking that I need to put the healing salve on," she said indignantly. Watching the blush creep across her cute face stirred Connor's excitement.  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He purred, wrapping his arm around her waist as he sat on the bed, pulling her down onto his lap. She gasped slightly, then swung her leg over the side of him so she was straddling him. Connor felt his breath hitch as time slowed to a stop. Risa gazed at him with those deep eyes, which were beginning to fade from green to her natural warm brown, then slid her hand gently under his shirt. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying to get his desire under control. Her hand snaked up higher, softly tracing the seams of his rewinding from his belly up to his collarbone, evoking a shiver up his back.  
"Risa," he groaned thickly, almost as a warning. Risa's response was a sweet smile.  
"Take your shirt off."  
"W-what?" Connor felt like all of the air was sucked from his lungs. He would have loved to be flirty about the whole thing, but his heart was racing too quickly to think. Risa cheekily held up the tiny bottle of salve, shaking it lightly between two fingers.  
"You know, for the salve," she whispered. Connor swallowed and lifted his arms, inviting her to remove his shirt. He felt her soft hands against his torso once more, and then his shirt was being pulled gently over his head.  
"Wow," Risa breathed. Connor chuckled slightly at that, which caused Risa to blush once more and hurriedly begin to apply the salve in smooth circular strokes. The relief was immediate as the cooling effect of the lotion spread across his seams. Connor felt his muscles relax and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Risa's frame as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. Her heartbeat quickened in his ears as she finished applying the salve to his aching skin. As the soft strokes of her hands slowed, Connor raised his head to meet Risa's eyes. The look in her eyes was burning and dark, and Connor felt that familiar twinge of want.  
"Connor," she whispered breathlessly, tracing her fingers lightly up his jaw and into his thick, unruly hair, "I love you." Her eyes dropped to his lips, and before he had a chance to respond, she sealed her lips to his in a heated kiss. Connor returned her passion deeply, lifting one hand up her neck and into her soft wavy hair while the other snaked around to her backside. His tongue gently flicked over her lips and into her waiting mouth, drawing out a soft moan from Risa that drove him wild. When she finally broke away from the fervent kiss, her hair was tousled and her cheeks flushed with color.  
"I…hah," Connor gasped, wracking his brain for something teasing to say. Unfortunately, there wasn't much blood left in his brain at this point. Risa dipped her head close to his ear, her hot breath deliciously tickling his neck.  
"No more hesitation," she breathed.

Risa's heart pounded in her ears as she studied Connor's face in the dark of their room. His dark eyes flickered unreadably, and Risa felt an embarrassed blush creeping up her neck. "C-Connor?" she stammered, "I didn't mean to—mmf!" Her nervous rambling was quickly silenced by Connor's lips against her own, his hands wandering everywhere over her body, leaving electricity wherever he touched. When he pulled away, he smirked in his classic Connor fashion.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," he panted, dipping his head to her neck and sealing his lips to the tender spot between her shoulder and nape. He had learned this spot of hers during their moment in the harvest camp bathroom, and she melted into his touch as he nipped and sucked at the soft skin. She pleaded for more, gasping out strings of nonsense and moans. Risa felt Connor smile devilishly against her neck; then she felt herself being lifted by her ass and thrown onto the bed. Connor was touching her everywhere, sliding his hands under her shirt while his hips grind against her core, eliciting a whimpering moan from her throat. He paused, lips millimeters from hers, which sent her into a dizzy spiral of want. He smirked again and pecked her lips chastely.  
"More," she pleaded in spite of herself. Risa Ward does not beg, unless of course she's being teased by an insanely hot AWOL. "More, please, Connor."  
Connor, pleased by her moans, dropped his lips to her neck once more, but he didn't stay there for long. He traced his teeth over her collarbone, earning an approving shiver from Risa, then worked his way down to her breast. He kissed her once over her clothing, then swiftly reached his hand under to unhook her bra while Roland's hand pulls her shirt above her breasts. Once her breasts were exposed, he paused in awe.  
"Wow, Risa. You're just…wow," he husked.  
"Keep going, please," Risa pleaded, arching her back to bring herself closer to his mouth. Connor obliged enthusiastically, tracing his tongue lightly over her pert nipple. His fingers drifted down to her pelvis as he worked her breasts with his mouth, and his thumb found her clitoris through her clothes. He rubbed her with a few circular strokes before she cried out.  
"Ah! Connor! Too much," she gasped helplessly, and Connor withdrew his fingers from her aching core. She felt a great sense of loss as he pulled away, and she pulled him closer again, grinning sheepishly. "I don't want you to stop," she whispered, "It's just that… through the clothes, it's a little bit of a rough sensation."  
Connor grinned sinfully. "I can help with that."  
Fumbling with the button of her pants, he tugged at her garment desperately. Risa giggled and unbuttoned the pants, giving Connor the opportunity to pull them off of her. Connor's face reddened as he stared down at her panties. Risa impatiently ran her fingers in his tousled hair, wordlessly communicating her need. Connor obliged her silent request, dropping his face down to her core and pressing a gentle kiss against her through her underwear.  
"Connor," Risa shivered.  
Connor looked up at her, smirking dangerously, before pulling her panties down and spreading her legs in one swift motion. Risa considered being embarrassed at his boldness, but didn't get a chance once he dropped his lips down to her entrance. He kissed fervently at her core, drawing moans from deep in her throat, as she worked her fingers through his hair. Unable to control her body, Risa found herself arching her back into his kisses as she cried out. Connor groaned, lapping at her clit, and Risa gasped his name. Encouraged by her cries of pleasure, he pressed a finger against her folds, gently pushing inside.  
"Ah," Risa gasped, and Connor paused cautiously. "Don't stop," she mewled.  
Not needing more encouragement than that, Connor plunged his finger into her, feeling her slick wetness as he began to flick his tongue over her clit once more. As her moans and gasps began to grow louder, he slipped another finger inside. Risa gasped and panted, feeling a pressure building up deep between her hips as he worked her clit and walls. The sweet burn threatened to consume her, and she pulled the blanket over to her face just so she would have something to bite. Connor continued sweetly lapping and touching her, driving her toward the edge, and she shattered with an orgasm.  
"Connor! Ah, I'm coming. Please don't stop, never stop! Connor!" She cried out through a mouthful of blanket. Satisfied with her reaction, Connor pulled himself up to her face level and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. With his hips lined up with hers, Risa was now very aware of his hardness pressing against her still aching core.  
"You know, this seems a little unfair," Risa whispered lazily, "I can't help but notice that you are a lot less naked than I am."  
Connor grinned wickedly. "We'll have to fix that, then."

Connor couldn't believe this was happening. He was finally going all the way with the girl of his dreams. As Risa pulled unbuckled his pants, he found himself just staring at her, taking her in. Her form was slender yet fit, her hands soft yet calloused from her work as a medic in the Graveyard. The curve of her breasts and hips was illuminated sweetly by the light leaking under the door to the bedroom they shared. She was beautiful. He gave a shuddering gasp as her hand brushed over his cock through his underwear.  
"C'mon, Connor," Risa whispered amorously, "I need to…taste you."  
Connor grinned. "I'm not gonna say no to that."  
Sliding his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, he pulled them down smoothly, revealing himself fully to his girlfriend. Now, it was her turn to stare.  
"Wow," she squeaked, "that's…you're…really hot."  
Connor once again worked to find a clever response, but his train of thought was quickly diverted as she climbed on top and wrapped her lips around his tip. He immediately threw his head back in pleasure, growling from deep in his throat. The sounds of his appreciation excited Risa, motivating her to take more of his cock into her mouth. Her lips were swollen red and slick as she bobbed up and down, drawing more and more moans from Connor.  
"Risa! Oh, fuck," he groaned through gritted teeth, snaking his fingers into her auburn hair. "That feels amazing. You're amazing."  
Risa gave a small moan of appreciation to that as her tongue swirled around him. Connor felt his stamina draining, so he pulled her up toward his face and kissed her lightly. She smiled sweetly, her soft eyes searching his.  
"I love you," he exhaled. She kissed his lips in response, gently taking his lip between her teeth, as she rolled over and pulled him on top of her. Her eyes were heavy with lust, and she pulled him close until the tip of his cock was pressed against her opening. Connor wanted desperately to push inside, to take her wildly right there, but he knew they were forgetting something. He groaned, peeling himself away from her, which resulted in a devastated gasp from his girlfriend. Connor walked over to his backpack and rummaged until he found a condom, ripped off the wrapper, and rolled it on. When he returned to the bed, Risa was grinning sheepishly.  
"I got a little bit carried away. Good call on remembering that," she sighed. Connor settled back in between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance.  
"Risa," Connor's breath hitched as he whispered, "I want you so damn bad."  
"Then take me," she responded, her words dripping with lust.  
Unable to take it anymore, Connor lifted her hips and began to slide inside her. Risa gasped, eyes screwed shut, and he leaned forward to place comforting kisses on her collarbone. Risa's back arched to accommodate her boyfriend's body, and he continued to slowly thrust into her wetness. Once he was fully in, Connor paused, peppering kisses over her lips, eyes, and cheeks. Panting, Risa grabbed his face and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

Risa broke the kiss slowly, gazing into Connor's eyes. She wasn't sure how she managed to fit him, but the pressure deep inside felt amazing. Connor groaned as he began to thrust, burying his head against her neck. The deep burn of pleasure was back at her core, but even more intense this time. Risa bucked her hips hard against him and bit back a moan.  
"Risa," he gasped, "you're so tight. You feel so good."  
Hearing the boy she loves talk like that drove Risa crazy, and she moaned in pleasure, unable to keep it in any longer. As his pace quickened, he took her neck into his mouth, sucking and biting in the way he knew she loved. Soon, the sensation became overwhelming, and she panted in ecstasy. Connor's thrusts became harder, more desperate, as he chased after his peak. He reached down and gently fingered Risa's clit as he fucked her, sending shivers of electricity through her spine. Her toes curled and she dug her nails into his back, pulling him closer as her orgasm crashed over her.  
"Connor!" She cried.  
"Risa, I'm coming," he moaned into her skin, and with a few final hard thrusts, he finished and collapsed with Risa in his arms.

Connor held Risa for a few minutes, savoring the feel of her skin against his. Finally, Risa began to slide out from under him.  
"No," Connor whined, grinning widely at his girlfriend, "don't go."  
Risa sighed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I have to go to the bathroom." She pecked him on the nose, slipped on a nightgown, and padded out into the hall. While he waited for her to get back, Connor changed into pajama pants and sat to evaluate what just happened. He smiled to himself, remembering the way their bodies had merged together. It was just as good, if not better, than he had dreamed it would be. He never truly thought he would be able to be with her like that, and after everything they'd been through, he was grateful to have someone as a clever, compassionate, and wonderful as Risa.  
"What are you smiling about?" Risa snarked as she walked back in. Connor, still basking in the glow of what they did, responded only by throwing a pillow at her, landing a hit squarely in her face. Risa made a noise of indignation before leaping into bed with him, hugging him tightly.  
"Ah! Seams!" Connor gasped, and Risa softened her grip. She kissed him on the cheek and he settled back into bed, lying with her head on his chest. He finally felt whole. They slept like that, as close as possible, until the morning when the authorities came.


End file.
